This invention concerns a method of facilitating aiming in connection with putting on a green of a golf course using an aiming aid as well as an aiming aid for facilitating aiming in connection with putting on a green of a golf course.
Golf (the game) consists of the golf player (the player) striking the golf ball (the ball) from a tee to the respective hole using as few strokes as possible. The game consists of both longer and shorter strokes.
The very shortest strokes, so-called putts, take place on the closely cut parts of the golf course which are called greens. Putting presupposes exact precision. Exact precision presupposes that the face of the putter is placed perpendicularly to the target. The slope and nature in other respects of a green determine if the target consists of the center of the hole or somewhere else.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,882A discloses an aiming plate that is placed between the ball and the hole and which aiming plate remains in place during the period of the swing. It seems to be intended for the golfer's posture, so that the head of the golfer can be seen in the reflecting top surface of the aiming plate.
US Patent Application Publication US 2015/148144 A1 discloses a support plate for putting training that is placed behind a ball and seems to remain on the grass upon putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,870B1 discloses a putting aid that is nailed in place in the ground. The aim seems to be intended to limit the backswing of the putter club.
There may be problems to properly align the putter so that the effective straight impact surface thereof is placed substantially perpendicular to the direction of the hole into which it is desired to putt the ball on the green.
The face of the putter has to be placed exactly perpendicular to the target. Otherwise the ball will, when it is stroked, miss the target.
Nevertheless, it is impossible for a player to know that the face of the putter is placed perpendicular to the target. Thus, the player can never know for certain that he or she aims exactly at the target.